when you hear mine heart beat
by Gwennychan
Summary: oichi died at the siege of odani castle nagamasa azai was despared and desires death but is not worth death that where nabunagas odas words .. what does he mean whit not worth to die ? nabunaga oda X nagamasa azai


1 sieges of Odani castle

it was in the year 1573

the oda and the azai where in battle for 3 years by now

mine lord or forces are driven back

as a other soldier kneelt down

mine lord they are comming closer

what should we do ?

there came a long pauze

nagamasa looked at his wive oichi

oichi i am sorry.. i want you to go back to the oda ..

there you will be save ..

she shook her head

but oichi ...

lord nagamasa ...

oichi ...he took a deep breath go ! i will go to battle and you will join up whit your brother !

as he walked out the room

oichi looked out the window ... this must be mine fate ...

as nagamasa walked out side uder the sakura threes an huge explosion was heard

he turned as odani castle stood on fire

oichi ! as he runned back to the castle

oda soldiers stormed truw the castle wall and and atecks nagamasa's men

the smoke whas pitch black and nagamasa had it hard to breath

oi...chi ..

as he tryed to entered the room a balk falled in his way

as mitsuhide stood behind him ..you would like to serendur ? ... its for the best

will you sa..ve ..oichi ? ...

i will try ... now first we need to get out of here

he brouth nagamasa out of the castle as soldiers un wappend him and thight up his hands on his back

nagamasa closed his eyes

oichi please .. be save

it took a half a hour and mitsunhide came back whit a liveless body in his arms

as nagamasa feeld his eyes fullign whit tears oichi !! what have you done ! ..you killed your lords sisther ...he started crying and mine wive

she choice her fate at your side mitsuhide muttered laying her down she was a traitor to lord nabunaga

i am too ! please kill me as wel !! as mtisuhide picked nagamasa up and putted him on a horse as he sat behind him and begone to ride

what about oichi !

mine men will birng her back to her home land .. there she will get her frineral

at the asakuras main camp

what ? that kid nagamasa got killed ? the elder asakura yelled

yesh his hole castle is burned to the ground by the oda ..

what shall we do ?

hmmm what can we do ?

as they arived at nabunagas main camp where he said between his bodygaurd ranmaru and his wive noh

as mitsuhide released nagamasa from his thighed up hands

nagamasa ... you look awful

nagamasa didn't replay on his brother in law

your men killed your own sisther !

thats war nagamasa,... people die .. even ones that are close to us .. nabunaga looked at nagamasa

master nagamasa azai sureders to our lord nabunaga oda

for what did you surender to me

as nagamasa took mitsuhides sword

i am sorry as he putted it agianst his neck

nabunaga telleported behind him and hollded the sword and pulled the sword out of nagamasas hands

and wisphered your not worth that

as nagamasa was shocked by those worths of his brother in law

not worth suesuide ? he asked him self

what does he mean am i worthy for somthing ?

nagamasa ... i ask of you .. will you help me to siece controle of japan ? ... and will you help me destroy the asakura ?

nagamasa looked at the ground

of cours i don't ecspacted a stright andwer from what happend to day .. and because i blew up your castle you can stay here for to night

as nagamasa didn't replayed agian

verry well everyone can go

as all the soldier stood up and walked away as only nagamasa and nabunaga stood there

brother ... what did you mean by when he looked up nabunaga stood infront of him and kissed his forehead

nagamasa begone to blush

nagamasa i hope you come join for dinner .. he said then walked away

nagamasa putted his hand on his for head

what was the meaning of that ? ...

nagamasa sat on his knees from confused ment

as ranmaru mori passed lord nagamasa ... ?

nagamasa looked and the young boy

its you ranmaru ... what is it ?

i am sorry for the lost of your wive ..

nagamasa didn't replay on the boy

ranamru took his hand ... lord nagamasa you need to live on .. i think she would have wanted that as wel

shall we take a walk ? ranamru said smiling to nagamasa trying to cheer him up

sitting here won't help annyway ok .. lets go nagamasa stood up

as they walked in the castle garden of nabunaga

you know they are going to barrie lady oichi tomarrow ?

i didn't acpacted less .. i already thoughed that

ow .. i am sorry .. i thoughed it was beter to tell you ..

its ok its verry kind to you you only want to cheer me up he smiled as he picked a flower '

i always used to give those to oichi .. he smiled to the flower

she always loved them when i gave them to her .. he took a deep breat

as he crushed the flower in his hand and let the leaves fall on the ground

ranmaru ? lady noh needs you a massager come

ranamru nodded nagamasa will you be ok ?

nagamasa nodded as he stared at the leaves on the ground

ranamru walked in to the castle

nagamasa sat down and stayed there until it became dark

and begin to think about what his brother in law said the word keeped echoing in his head

you not worth that ...why ... ? as he putted his hand agianst his for head ... what does that means ? ... as he stood up and walked inside the castle where he entered a room where nabunaga,noh,mitshide,hideyoshi and all the strong and imported officers sat

when nabunaga saw nagamasa he smiled everyone leave

as they obeyed thier lord and left the room

i am glad you have come little brother

why am i not worth to die ? he looked away

because ...

because ? thats no reason !

why did you surender to me ?

for oichi .. to let her be save ... but there is no reason to fight at your side anny more ... oichi is gone ..

nabunaga stood up

as he walked towards nagamasa

as nagamasa wanted to walk out the room nabunaga pulled him back in to the room by his hand

don't run away ... you know you need to fight by mine side .. oichi wanted that ..

nagamasa looked shocked how do you know that !

i am her brother i know such things ...

so can i get mine andwer will you join mine army ?

i sepose i have no choice .. he looked at the ground

as nabunaga lid up nagamasa's head whit his hand

and before nagamasa noticed nabunaga kissed nagamasa on his lips

what was going on ? nagamasa was shocked as he was seprised of what happend

was nabunaga toying whit him ... or was he trying to tell him somthing

lord nabunaga ,... why did you ..

sshhh nabunaga cutted nagamasa off

and started the hold nagamasa close to him

nagamasa only could blush he was speach less

your beautyful nabunaga stroke trew nagamasas hair

never leave mine side ... nabunaga wispered in his ear


End file.
